Easy to use digital image capture devices have enabled the public to capture an incredible quantity of digital images each day. People can be seen everywhere taking photos with their cell phones for uploading to any of a variety of social media web sites. However, most cell phone contracts include limits on the quantity of data that may be downloaded or uploaded each month. Also, for many devices, upload speeds tend to be significantly slower than download speeds.
As time progresses, the resolution of many image capture devices increases, and upload times remain significantly long. Likewise, while storage devices such as hard disks, memory, solid state drives, and the like increase in size, the quantity of digital data that users wish to store also increases in size and quantity.